The present invention concerns an apparatus for partially plating a portion of a rectangular object by jetting the plating liquid.
Although there are many apparatuses proposed and practiced for partial plating, particularly those for efficiently conducting partial plating of such objects as an IC lead frame comprising a thin metal piece of a predetermined size, apparatus for handling several objects such as an IC lead frame comprising a thin metal piece of a rectangular shape subjected to press working and etching to obtain a predetermined, comparatively small size is not available in the art as far as the inventors of this invention are aware. The reason for this is that it is difficult to process such a plural number of rectangular objects simultaneously, and it is difficult to improve the processing efficiency of such an apparatus compared to other apparatuses used for other methods of processing, for instance partially processing a long piece of coiled material by rewinding such a coil and partially plating the portion intended for plating while it is being transferred, and cutting the thus plated object into predetermined sizes and shapes.